


CR

by Loshumanosmeacechan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Dimension Travel, I don't even know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loshumanosmeacechan/pseuds/Loshumanosmeacechan
Summary: A girl dies just to wake up on Molly's body after she gets killed by Moriarty.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> English is not my first language and I dont have idea what I am doing.  
> This fic is most likely to have a TON OF MISTAKES, so if you find any please, pretty please, tell me (But in a nice way, or I will probably cry😂🥰)
> 
> It've been years since I had an english lesson and I found out that I don't remember shit about them, so I thought writing may help. 
> 
> Read at your own risk lol.

The worst thing about dying was that you couldn’t remember what was in between life and death. One moment you were dying and the other you were trying to breath in an unknown body.

  
_At least_ , she thought weeks later, _she should be able to know what was out there._ Dying was painful, and she woke to her new life feeling even worst. It’d been nice to at least know, the universe should gave her a little treat after so much pain. 

  
She was completely naked when she woke up, her hands were tied to the head of bed with some kid of plastic rope, she could not move her wrists because every time she try to it felt like they were burning. She was able to move her legs a little without feeling like she was going to die again but this was not any consolation.

  
Her neck hurt as hell. Every single breath made her feel like she was dying, she could feel a thousand needles pressing against her throat, so she didn’t even try to open her mouth to scream for help. 

  
And something was really wrong, apart from the obvious, her skin had never been so white. And she was pretty sure that her hair was not, and had never been, redish. 

  
She didn’t remember how much time spend like this or when she passed out, but she could clearly remember the scream of her new neighbour when she found her.

Apparently, her cat, well, the cat of the owner or the body she was currently in, got hungry and since her owner was bot capable of feeding him decided that it was a good idea to go to the neighbour flat and annoy the shit out of the woman that lived there.

  
The lady went to the flat ready to tell her how an awful cat owner she was and how ashamed she should be because her feline beast wouldn’t let her listen her favourite soap opera. 

Instead she found a girl that was obviously been beating up and probably raped. But honestly she didn’t really cared what happen, so she untied the girl, helped her sit straight at the bed and then left to tell her friends about her kinky neighbour that so clearly enjoyed being suffocated in bed _you should have seen her neck! And her breast_! She said to Clara _If I was her mother I’d be so ashamed , that is what happen when you don’t follow the Lords word._

  
The old woman was not a very good person.   


* * *

  
Camila Rodriguez died on January of 2028.

She got shot in a terrorist attack, so she expected to go to hell, or heaven, or cease to exist. But apparently, her existence carried on in the body of someone called Molly Hooper, that lived in 2010.

  
Camila (After two days of existential crisis) found extremely funny that she was now living on someone called Molly Hooper, just like the character from Sherlock. And this Molly was also a doctor, and a pathologist, and also had a cat name Toby. 

  
It stopped been funny when too weeks later she went to Molly’s work (She couldn’t avoid it forever, she needed money after all) to find someone that looked too much like Benedict Cumberbatch. 

* * *

  
She told herself that under any circumstances she'd wear the black and silver dress to the Christmas party.She’d only embarrass herself and Molly’s memory. There was no need to everybody know that she was obsessed with Sherlock as much as Molly used to be. But she was an idiot that ended up wearing it anyway.

“ Don’t make jokes Molly” Said the detective. Camila felt embarrassed and little angry. What was so bad about that joke? She always found it funny. Maybe she was just as fucked up as Hooper used to be. _That is probably why you ended up replacing her._

“ The envelope is red, she is matching it unconsciously with her lipstick... She is obviously compensating for the the side of her mouth and breast. Also the present is inside an envelope, so its probably a poem or a love son... Oh”

Camila had no idea what could possibly be a good present for Sherlock Holmes so she wrote down Sherlock’s theme and hoped for the best. But one look to Sherlock's face and she knew she made a terrible mistake.   
“Molly, I know that you like me but this crush of yours had gone too far. Writing me a love a song is just a big no. How would you think it could be a good idea! You cant play anything! Let alone write something “ Said Sherlock as he threw the envelope to the floor “You should have spare yourself and everyone here the embarrassment”

She had never been easy to anger but while she was standing in the middle of the flat with every eye on her she wanted to stab the bastard. How did he dare to assumed something about her? About Molly? When he and his friends didn’t even notice that Molly Hooper was gone.

God, he didn’t even notice that Molly had been raped and murder and would not be standing in his living room if someone from another universe hadn't replace her. 

“Do you realize that you are not the only person that can actually do stuff? I’ve playing the violin for years” This was kind of true, Camila had been doing it for years. Molly, well, not really “ And I thought that you, of all people, would appreciate a nice piece. Because it is, its a really good one. I can do nice things apart from cutting thumbs, and I’m really good at song writing.” 

Camila was not actually good at song writing, but the guys that made Sherlock’s soundtrack were, so she was pretty sure it was a damn good gift. 

“So, go fuck yourself Sherlock”

She took her coat and got the fuck out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks after she landed inside Molly, Camila decided that the few “friends” that Molly Hooper had were absolute garbage.

The now deceased woman, eh, soul? Had even less friends that Camila used to. She could count one female friend (Meena) one kind of work-friend (Mike) and one I-pity-you-so-I-talk-to-you-friend (John). Camila remembered from the TV show that Lestrade and Molly run in the same circles, but she didn’t really talk to him at all yet and she wasn´t sure of what kind of relationship he actually shared with Molly. So, Lestrade counted as friendly coworker until further notice.

She didn’t count Sherlock as a friend. 

The detective will, eventually, be Molly’s friend (Or at least he would in the show) but right now she didn’t feel any friendliness coming from him, or even any common human decency. Actually, not even one of Molly acquaintances showed any common human decency.

During the days after she realized what happened she expected someone will show up to Hooper’s Apartment _, Flat? Department?_ What was the name that British people used? _God, she needed to sound British now._ Anyway, she expected someone will arrive to Molly’s residency to inform her that the guy, no, not guy, that _the bloke_ she was dating was in fact a mass murderer psychopath that was perfectly capable of, you know, _kill her_.

But nobody did.

Meena had no way to know about Jim before the rumor that Hooper was dating a serial killer started swimming around the hospital, but she could had told her before Camila went back to work.

Mike Stanford spend the two weeks that she took to get her life together on a lovely trip to Italy, therefor he knew as much as Molly would had know about Jim Moriarty, so Camila couldn’t really be angry with him. 

With Lestrade, Watson and Sherlock? She was furious. How could the three of them not even call Molly? Send a text? Some Bloody smoke signals? If that annoying old bat hadn’t show up; Molly’s body would have been on her bed for weeks, or maybe a starving Toby would have eaten it.

The three of them were awful coworker, pity friend and lab partner, respectively. They didn’t even check if Molly was a breathing human being. Even if she had not been killed, she probably would had learnt about Jim’s true nature from hospital gossip. That was so wrong in so many levels.

And Sherlock! He didn’t even ask how she was doing! At least John did! I mean, how Sherlock could not notice the bruises that her scarf was hidi…

Oh, look, according to Google, British people say _Flat_.

* * *

Camila knew that leaving Baker Street in order to avoid Sherlock presence was useless. She would have to see him on Barts later that night to proclaim Irene Adlers’s dead. However, dashing out of the Christmas party felt amazing. She would have never done that before, she didn’t had the guts, neither Molly probably. It was amazing how a completely different face could give you a lot more confidence to do stuff. It was like she was not standing for herself, she was doing it for Molly. Somehow that made thinks so much easier and made her much angrier.

“Merry Christmas, Dr Hooper” Mycroft Holmes looked exactly like a constipated Mark Gatiss without all the gay trying to look straight vibe that Gatiss had on the show. The lack of gayness made him even more imposing, to not say scarier. So living to Molly’s memory, she stuttered her way to the table were Adler’s file laid trying to utter a decent holiday greeting and not stumble into the lab stool. She fail miserably.

“I believe you have something to show us?” The older Holmes not even recognise her speaking and coordination issues and walked all the way to the only body displayed on the morgue. Thank god he didn’t want to make small talk, she didn’t think she could manage to actually have a conversation.

“Yes, yes, sorry” Camila moved all the way to corpse doing her upmost to not make a little ball of herself. All the confidence she had gather from talking back to Sherlock had completely disappeared the moment her eyes laid on Mycroft and now she was really scared that Sherlock would talk back. She didn’t give him time to say anything back at the party. She left so fast that he was not even able to open his mouth but now he was perfectly capable to destroy her. Damn, he probably had been preparing his dark speech for the last three hours. She was totally doom.

“You didn’t have to come Molly” Sherlock seemed to be as uncomfortable as she was, that was good, right? An uncomfortable Sherlock was not a ready-to-bring-you-to-tears-one right? Right?

“It’s okay” She shrugged her shoulders “everyone else was busy with, eh, Christmas” Camila tried to look as little as possible. That was what Molly said to him and he didn’t look angry with her on Sherlock. _Yeah, but she didn’t tell him to go fuck himself, did she?_ Or maybe he was angry with her? Didn’t she call him awful? Or annoying? God, she couldn’t remember the show. All that time spend in the fandom was useless, she remembered more fan fiction than the actual canon. Ughhh.

Camila gather all the strength inside Hooper’s body and lift her head to meet Sherlock’s eyes.

He looked even more uncomfortable than before.

He didn’t look her in the eyes.

They standed awkwardly for a whole minute.

“The body, Miss Hooper” Mycroft voice sounded louder than it should “Are you not going to show it to us?”

“Sorry, yes, sorry” She took the sheet all the way down, better save everyone some time “Her face is a bit smash up, so…” Maybe she worried about him a little too much. He didn’t say anything, actually, he did not say anything insulting to anyone and his archenemy was standing next to him

Sherlock observed intensely Adler’s fake body.

“It’s her” That’s the only think he said before dashing out of the morgue. Yeah, she was worrying too much.

What did Molly say to Mycroft after Sherlock left? It’s was something about the body but what was it?

Oh.

Right.

“Uh, sorry” How many times did she apologize to Mycroft in the last twenty minutes? ”How did Sherlock recognise her by her, eh, vagina?”

The older Holmes smiled weirdly to her before leaving.

Two days later Camila remembered that Molly had said “ _From not her face”_

God, she wanted to die. _Again._


End file.
